zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Seagull
Seagulls are recurring creatures in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. In most of their appearances, they serve no special purpose other than helping to create mood and ambiance. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Seagulls are an object of fascination for Marin. She relates to Link how she dreams of becoming a seagull and fly away from Koholint Island. If Link manages to complete the game without dying, Marin will be shown flying across the screen with wings in the "The End" screen. This may be an indication that she fulfilled that dream. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Seagulls native to Termina appear in the Great Bay region. A flock of gulls can be seen flying over the dying Mikau when Link first enters the Great Bay Coast. Tatl will point this out, thus the gulls serve as a clue that leads Link to Mikau and ultimately the Zora Mask. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Seagulls, which can be found almost everywhere on the Great Sea, can be controlled if they take one of Link's Hyoi Pears for a while. Link can use a seagull to collect far off or out-of-reach Rupees or to hit switches. If the controlled seagull is hit by an enemy, Link loses control of it. When they are found while sailing, they will follow Link's boat. Seagulls are also known to gather in flocks on the Great Sea near Big Octos. Seagulls also tend to flock around Aryll, Link's sister. Seagulls can also be used to move Seahats away from Link, as using one will make the Seahat fly backwards. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Seagulls will fly alongside the S.S. Linebeck and can be shot with Link's cannon. The only result of this is that the seagull will fall back a few feet from the ship until it recovers. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Seagulls will fly alongside the Spirit Train in the Ocean Realm, while doves, who behave very similarly to seagulls, appear in most other areas. If the Song of Birds is played, they will gather around Link and, although most of them will fly away once he moves, one bird will remain perched on his head and will not leave unless Link leaves the area. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Seagulls can be found along every coast throughout Hyrule. Faron, Necluda, Lanayru, and Akkala Seas' beaches will usually have a few seagulls flying overhead, and big flocks of them usually means there are fish nearby. For the first time in the series, they can be killed by Link, like most of the wild life in Breath of the Wild. They drop a Raw Bird Drumstick when Link hunts them. Wolf Link will attack them like he does with most wildlife though it is hard for him to attack them in the air. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends and Tetra sailing on the King of Red Lions with two Seagulls flying in the sky from the artbook for Hyrule Warriors Legends]] Seagulls appear on the Great Sea Adventure Mode map. A Hyoi Pear Item Card can be used to lure seagulls to find hidden treasure. es:Gaviotas Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild races Category:Hyrule Warriors races